Becoming Real
by RavenclawIrene
Summary: So.. Harry Potter is Real! Hermione drabble with not much of a clue, she wakes up and discovers Fanfiction! Fanfic mentioned: Silver Eyes - YoungNotUseless (My absolute favourite!) Summary sucks, please give it a try? Bye!


**Hi! Here is a short One-Shot, Chapter 5 from HSA is coming soon.. I'm sorry, it's a long wait.. I know… Anyways, here is it! Please review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Irene**

 _ **x**_

 _ **Becoming Real**_

Hermione woke up on Saturday and got up to make breakfast for herself, when she fininshed it she put the dishes away and made another delicious cup of tea. She walked out of the kitchen with her favourite mug in her hand with hot Earl Grey tea in it, she walked into the living room and sat down on her couch.

o. O. o

After the second wizarding war Hermione needed some time for herself, to deal with everything. Her and Ron tried to make their relationship work but that was quickly out of the question as they figured out that it wouldn't work, they were to different: Ron enjoyed the wild and public life that the life of being a war hero and keeper for a professional Quidditch team offered. While Hermione just wanted a small and normal life after all the publicity they got in their school years.

She got a small flat in muggle London, she started to work at the Ministry for the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures, she loved to work there and enjoyed every bit of it.

She still went to the weekly Sunday Brunch at the Burrow and still spoke with all of her friends, and through her work got to know a lot of new friends, her and Malfoy even worked together from time to time and became friends along the way.

She and Draco lunched 1 or 2 times a week together and had conversations, Harry and Ron were convinced Draco was only using her in the beginning but a good speech of why Draco wasn't using her had them convinced, that and the promise that they wouldn't be seeing her if they didn't.

o. O. o

Hermione sipped her tea and grabbed her laptop from the table and settled in her lap. She put her tea on the table and began to browse the internet when she stumbled across an article that had the remaining tea spitting out of her mouth.

There was the headline of the muggle newspaper online: **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Finally Out!**

How did the muggle know about the stone? And about Harry? She read the article and was practically fuming when she saw a picture of the author, there smiling at a table with the book sat no one but the witch that spread so many rumours about herself and Harry in her fourth year during the Tri wizard tournament : Rita Skeeter!

She began searching for Harry Potter and found that there were in total 7 books written by the beetle and they were on sale now.

It would make sense, she had to admit, after the war no one heard from Skeeter anymore after she quit her job at the Daily Prophet and sold her house. She moved to the muggle world and sold the books as fiction.

Across the web search results was also a link to a Fanfiction website, Hermione being Hermione couldn't resist her curiosity and clicked on it. She saw a button with 'Filters' on it and clicked, she chose as 'Character A' herself and looked at what came up. A lot of them were about love between Hermione and various people. She was horrified when there was a fanfic pairing her with Voldemort or Bellatrix, and laughed out loud when people paired her with one of the older Weasley son's, while she loved all of them dearly she wouldn't want to date them. She became a bit sad when she saw people pairing her with Remus and Sirius or with Fred; all the lives that were taken in the war came crashing down on her again, a lone tear making its way across her cheek.

She clicked on a fanfic she thought could be fun to read: Silver Eyes. She giggled when she found out that it was a HermioneXDraco pairing was and that Draco was portrait as a male Veela. She loved the story though and skipped through it in one night.

o. O. o

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was still on the couch, her tea cold and forgotten on the little salon table and her laptop on the other end of the couch.

She grumbled at the stiffness of her neck and went to change in something comfortable, it was Sunday so she didn't have to work.

After she was dressed in a comfortable sweatshirt/ dress she sat the table in the kitchen and wrote a letter to Harry and Kingsley; they could deal with this, she was down fighting; physically and lawfully.

She send the letter with her owl and went to change, again, dressed in a little yellow sundress she went on her way to the bookshop across the street and bought all the Harry Potter books.

She read all the parts in just a little over a week and was actually pretty impressed by the writing, Skeeter actually did a good job this time she thought smiling. Maybe she would send a letter to her also.

When she got a reply that day from both Harry and Kingsley she was shocked to find out that they already knew, How Dare They! How dare they keep this from her! Hermione got up and wrote a Howler for the first time in her life, for Harry. Kingsley… was the minister for Magic; she couldn't write him a howler without receiving full backlash in the papers, Harry would do.

After she send away howler she sat down again and 'Accioed' her laptop and went back to reading more fanfictions. Which she found, were actually pretty fun to read.

 _ **End**_

 _ **x**_

 **And? Good, Nah, Bad? How was it?**

 **Please review and…. Good day!**

 **~Irene** __


End file.
